A Princess Like Me
by Pricat
Summary: Anna and Elsa meet Casey, a partially sighted princess who is visiting with her royal motner so help her to be brave and befriend her
1. Chapter 1

"Why do I have to try and make friends, when they're just gonna be mean?" Vasey asked NHere's mother whom was Tne queen of her Kingdom while on their Rotal ship to Arendelle where Princess Anna and Queen Elsa lived.

Casey was a very special princess but not because of her Spring powers, she was visually impaired and used a long cane to help her and it made her shy especially around other kids so her mother knew going to Arendelle was a good idea sinc

e Queen Elsa and her sister might help Casey want to make friends.

"It'll work out sweetie, you'll see but just believe in yourself." Queen Gertie told her daughter as their ship arrived in the harbour of Arendelle which impressed Casey as her senses were taking everything in following her Mom off the ship using her long cane which she was good at.

She hoped her mother was right taking deep breaths as they approached the castle hearing laughter as Anna and Elsa were in the royal garden havingbtea plus O,af was eating cookies that were decorated with Casey and her Mom curious smirking.

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, Queen Gertie and her daughter Casey are here." a servant said making both Anna and Elsa smirk knowing they were curious plus Casey was staring at Elsa in awe making Anna and Olaf smirk.

"Olaf is very special, sweetie but we can explain later." Elsa said seeing Casey nod sitting down beside her making Anna curious but Gertie explained about Casey making them understand plus Gertie wanted to talk to both royal siblings in private telling Casey to go explore.

She knew her Mom wanted to talk to Tne, about her and sighed because she just wanted to have fun and her Mom being overprotective just because she was partially sighted ruined it so maybe this time would be different so her Mom would loosen up

* * *

Casey was exploring the castle while her Mom, Anna and Elsa were talking using her long cane but liking it here despite the fact she was somewhere new humming to herself, hearing laughter seeing a snowman riding on a reindeer?

"C'mon Sven, you can go faster!" Olaf said as Kristoff sighed knowing these kinds of antics happened a lot knowing there were royal guests in Tne castle and Tneir antics might ruin their visit but Casey was curious.

"Oh hey there, you okay?" Kristoff asked as she nodded making him realise she had trouble talking to new people seeing her smile as Olaf gave her a hug.

Maybe this visit wouldn't be as scary as she thought and maybe she could try to be brave and make friends that she could count on, smirking which surprised Kristoff and Sven

* * *

A/N

I got inspired after listening to the song A Princess Like You and imagining Anna and Elsa helping a young visually impaired princess and I had to write it you know?

Princess Casey and her Mom visit Arendelle but Anna and especially Elsa help the young princess embrace herself and her talents


	2. Breaking The Ice

That night after everybody had gone to sleep, Elsa was still awake because what Casey's mother Queen Gertie had told her about the girl made her relate even though she wasn't partially sighted but more the powers and being shynthimgnkmowing Casey needed her and Anna's help knowing from Anna that Kristoff, Okaf and Sven had helped break the ice with Casey so to speak.

Right now she needed a drink to help sooth her nerves but was on blue pyjamas which fit because they were the same colour as her famous ice dress and on the way was checking on Casey since it was the girl's first night in a cadtle that wasn't her home seeing her asleep cuddling a pillow like a stuffed animal.

She was going to the kitchen making herself hot cocoa as it always helped her and Anna feel better plus it was working going back to bed knowing that things would be okay.

* * *

The next morning, Casey began to stir from good dreams about being a princess knight and helping her people plus her two sisters were more likely to share the throne of her mother's Kingdom amyways, p,us she liked how Anna and Elsa were sisters, but Elsa had magic while Anna didn't but it was more Elsa she related to.

She was dressed in a Purpke jacket with a shirt and trousers which she sometimes wore besides a green one which was the colour of spring but was hungry remembering where the dining room was, from when she had been exploring the castle.

She was looking at the photo,of Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven as they looked like s family, a very unique one lost in thought unaware Anna was watching wondering if she was okay.

"Yeah I'm okay, but your family seem awesome and fun since my two other sisters are busy since one loves to dance and is a romantic dreamer, whi,e the otner one is mischievous despite us being close." Casey said

"What about you Casey, woukdn't you want to be queen?" Anna heard Elsa ask joining them plus had overheard what Casey had just said.

"Not really, plus I'm not sure my kingdom would want somebody like me ruling it besides there's something else I want to be." Casey explained making both royal sisters curious.

"A princess knight, since that way I can have adventures, but help my kingdom too." Casey said impressing them because that was different, a good Kijd of different.

"Must because you're partially sighted, it shouldn't stop you from being you or being a princess knight you know?" Anna heard Elsa say knowing what she meant.

Casey's eyes were wide with wonder as a sunflower appeared from out of nowhere makimg both sisters realise the girl had magic too seeing Olaf riding on Sven making Elsa giggle guessing they had been goofing around while Kristoff was trying to do stuff.

"We should go see if he needs help, right?" Anna said as Casey was curious sensing an adventure was afoot getting excited making both sisters smirk knowing maybe Casey should meet Grandpabbi and the trolls.

Casey was dressing warm but had an idea getting onto S en's back like a horse making Anna understand seeing Sven take off but Tbey were following behind stunned hearing Casey giggle.

* * *

A/N

Here's more and thanks so much to vinzgirl for reviewing since I was a little unsure about posting this story but I love where it's going

Also thanks Cosmo Pal forvreviewing too as your review was awesome and your little tip was helpful

In this chapter, Anna, Elsa and Casey are bonding but it's going to be intresting and fun


	3. On An Adventure

**A/N**

 **I felt like writing more of the story, and thanks to CosmoPal for reviewing**

 **In this chapter Anna, Casey and Olaf are having an adventure but an old friend of Anna and Elsa's, Queen Olisa visits**

 **I hope peopke enjoy as lately I have been writing a lot.**

* * *

Anna noticed that Casey was quiet as they were going to find Kristoff guessing she was a tad shy and awkward socially which was okay, since Elsa was learning this stuff with her and Olaf's help but maybe the three of them could help Casey feel confident, seeing she was comfortable aroubd Olaf.

"Yeah, I just take time getting used to new peopke or places you know?" Casey replied

"Just like Elsa sometimes, since Anna and I are helping her!" Olaf said making Casey curious.

"That sounds neat, as my grandmother wants me to be more social, in her words but let's go find the reindeer guy." Casey said making Anna chuckle.

"His name is Kristoff, but I get what you mean." she said seeing Casey a bit worried.

"Hey you okay, Casey?" Olaf adked the princess

Being in Tne snow was fun and thrilling to her, but it made it hard for her to use her long cane like at the beach in summery times.

"It's hard to use my cane in the snow, that's all." Casey admitted.

"Ohhh, but we can help." Anna said helping guide her because Casey's motner, Tne Queen of Springendale had explained.

"Thanks, but where would Kristoff be?" Casey asked.

"With the trolls!" Olaf said making Casey confused.

She had read about trolls in books, hoping that these trolls were friendly since Kristoff was hanging out with Tnem.

* * *

Elsa was frantically searching Tne entire castle since it was quiet and she didn't hear Olaf goofing around with Sven with Kristoff running after Tnem or Anna singing or humming plus Casey seemed to have vanished into thin air, guessing they went outside without telling her.

She had a feeling her sister along with Casey and Olaf were on an adventure sighing hearing that Queen Olisa was here making her face palm since she and Anna had been looking forward to this, and Anna had went off on an adventure.

"Relax, they'll be fine as Anna is with them." Olisa said.

Elsa nodded but she hoped they were okay.


End file.
